


Would it be Weird?

by clebletref



Series: Raihan/Piers [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Pokemon, Pokemon: SWSH, Pokemon: Sword & Shield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21613972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clebletref/pseuds/clebletref
Summary: After an exhausting battle Raihan and Piers retire to the hotel.
Relationships: Raihan (Pokemon)/Piers (Pokemon), Raihan/Piers, piers/raihan
Series: Raihan/Piers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574725
Comments: 20
Kudos: 397





	Would it be Weird?

**Author's Note:**

> There is an aggressive need for more Piers/Raihan content so I'm here to make it. Also, there's gonna be a pt. 2 to this that is nsfw so keep your eyes peeled if ur into that!

Camera lights flashed as soon as the battle ended, reporters and fans flooded the stadium with cheers and questions, begging for autographs and photos. Raihan was happy to take a few selfies with fans and smile for the cameras, his victory was a reason to celebrate after all. He was all about pleasing the people, and they were easily satisfied. 

“Raihan, Raihan, can you tell us how you became such an incredible trainer?” 

Raihan grabbed the back of his neck and smiled, “You just have to work hard, and love your Pokemon! If you do that, anything is possible!” he beamed. 

“How does it feel to be undefeated by everyone except Leon? Can you tell us about that?” another reporter asked. 

Next to Raihan, Piers scoffed at the question. “Don’t forget I’ve beaten Raihan a fair amount.” he chimed in, administering the last of his max revives to his team.

“Piers, Piers, what does it feel like to lose to your own sister? Marnie is right on her way to becomin’ the next Champion!” another bright flash. 

Piers shrugged, disinterested, “I’m proud of Marnie, and I’m glad she’s becomin’ stronger, so maybe one day she can take over the gym.” a group of fans crowded around him, asking for autographs and photos. He tossed out a handful of his trainer card and shimmied his way out of the crowd, heading towards the stadium exit. 

“Oi, wait up!” Raihan shouted. He bid the fans a quick farewell and caught up to Piers, ducking into the locker room with him. Piers was paler than normal, and his seemingly permanent frown was even deeper than usual. “Hey, you okay?” 

He shrugged, “Jus’ a lotta people all at once.” Piers took his gloves off and tossed them onto the bench, “I guess I’m used to having a little bit of breathing room when I’m on stage.” 

“Oh, that’s fair. I guess I never thought of it like that before.” Raihan plopped down on the bench and stretched his hands above his head.

“That’s ‘cause you like all the attention.” Piers cracked his knuckles and started packing up his bag. “Anyways, I’m fine, but my team and I need some rest anyhow.” he shrugged out of his jacket and pulled his tank-top over his head, quickly changing into his casual outfit. 

Raihan’s gaze lingered longer than he cared to admit, but he did eventually turn away and give Piers a bit of privacy. “Want to head back to the hotel? I think I’m ready to call it a night, too.” he offered, butterfrees flapped around in his stomach as he waited for a reply. 

Piers shrugged, “Don’t you have after parties to go to?” he finished gathering his things and leaned his head to the side. 

“Nah,” Raihan waved, “I like hangin’ out with you way more.” he grinned. “Oh, but you absolutely have to take a photo with me for Pokegram, my followers are eagerly waiting.” he bounced up from the bench and quickly slung an arm around Piers’ neck, bringing him in close for a photo. Piers didn’t resist, but he didn’t smile either. 

Oh well, Raihan decided, it was  _ something _ .

“Alright.” Piers shrugged. The two made their way out of the stadium through the back exit, where only league members and higher ups were allowed. Piers walked slumped over, hands in the pocket of his ripped hoodie, and Raihan walked beside him with his hands behind his head and a grin on his face. “I’m totally going to crush you next time, by the way, Raihan!” 

Raihan laughed, “I’ll hold you to that. You’re going to have to train hard if you want to beat me, though!” 

“I’ll be sure to win, without the help of dynamaxing.” he said matter-of-factly.

They entered the hotel through the back entrance as well, to avoid the crowds, and took a silent elevator ride to the very top floor. When they stepped out, Raihan became acutely aware that Piers’ room was on the opposite side of the hotel as his own. “Oh, hey, do you wanna hang out in my room or somethin’? Feels a little early to bed down.” 

Piers nodded, “Okay.” he relaxed a bit, not having to worry about being swarmed by the press up here. Piers didn’t hate it by any means, he just needed to be away from it once in a while is all.

Raihan swiped them into his room and quickly rushed to clear his pajamas off of the bed, tossing them onto the floor in-between the bed and the wall. “Make yourself at home.” he chimed and flopped onto his bed, kicking his boots off onto the ground. While he swiped through the photos on his phone to decide which ones to post Piers sat next to him on the bed, his heels landing on the ground. 

He glanced over and noticed that Piers’ phone had a black and white case with a little Obstagoon charm.  _ Cute _ , Raihan thought and his heart swelled. “You haven’t posted your picture yet.” Piers pointed out as he scrolled through his own social media feed, “If you wait any longer your fans might explode.” he teased. 

“You’re absolutely right.” Raihan quickly selected the photo he had taken of them together and posted it. 

**raihans_dragons** Couldn’t be an awesome gym leader without an awesome rival ;) #postbattle

“Hmph.” Piers huffed and liked the post, “My hair looks stupid in this.” 

“Whaaaat? No way, your hair always looks cute.” Raihan slipped and felt his cheeks get hot, “Besides everyone knows it was taken right after our battle, and it was pretty intense…” he tried to cover up in the hopes that Piers’ hadn’t noticed. 

But Piers notices everything. 

“Thanks, you’re pretty cute too.” he said without looking up from his phone. He had closed Pokegram and was playing a stupid clicking game. 

“Thanks.” Raihan said and then paused, “Wait, you do?” 

“Well, yeah.” Piers said softly.

“Oh, cool. Cool.” Raihan bit the inside of his cheek.  _ Stupid answer, stupid stupid answer _ , he thought. “Hey, Piers?” 

“Hmm?” 

“Would it be weird if I kissed you?” he asked, voice shaking a little more than he wanted it too. 

“Yeah.” Piers said and Raihan’s blood ran cold, “But you should do it anyway.” he locked his phone and turned his head towards Raihan. 

Raihan felt relief wash over him as he leaned in and softly pressed his lips against Piers’. He moved a hand to cup Piers’ cheek and guided him closer. When they pulled apart Raihan couldn’t help but smile.

“See? Weird is good.” Piers leaned in for another kiss. 


End file.
